The Untouchable
by marymebetch
Summary: Miley Cyrus; you're average girl. Fights, drama, cliques, first loves, and death. Welcome to highschool.
1. Chapter 1

By the time I was seven I could smell the difference between Corona and Bud Light. That could be because my dad and brothers drilled it into me from the time I was old enough to serve, or just because I had a "unique" talent for it. Yeah right. My mom died giving birth to my twin sister, Demi, short for Demitria. My brothers blame her for that, never infront of my dad, though. Shes on the top of my dads social hiearchy, then its Lucas and Mitchell(my brothers), which leaves us with me, the untouchable.

Even though Demi and I are twins, we look nothing alike. She has gorgous brown locks, deep, chocolate orbs, and beautifully tanned skin that looks like its been kissed by angels. She's the girl that people in fairytales dream of being, she always gets the guy, has the most friends, and shes daddys little "princess". Me? I have untamable hair, shallow blue eyes, and partically pale skin. I've been kissed by one guy, because he lost a bet, I have all of one friend, and I'm lucky if my dad doesnt mistake me for the dog, better yet, the dogs crap.

Joe Jonas...Ahh...He's my best friend, HA! My only friend, but I wouldn't trade him for millions of friends. Hes funny, sweet, loveable, theres just one downside too him...his brother. Nick Jonas. Hes Demi's boy toy, for this week. But, apparently, hes still "getting it in" with every girl in school. Don't feel bad for Demi though, its not like shes faithful to him what with Jesse, David, and-how about we save that for a later date, yeah? Besides the fact that hes dating the definition of evil, and that hes a jerk, I must admit, Nick Jonas is pretty damn cute, not that I'd ever admit it to anybody, well, maybe Joe. And possibly Debbie, Debbie Ryan, my cousin.

So anyway, I go to Bayview High (a.n-no, its not an actual school, that I know of, just made it up myself). Yeah, I know what your thinking "OMG! BAYVIEW HIGH? That school all the-" yes.. THE Bayview High. And, really, its not that great. Its just like regular high school, throw in some singing and dancing classes, and thats it. Big WHOOP!

OH YEAH! I almost forgot! I'm Miley, Miley Cyrus that is...and this is...my life.

"Miles!" I heard someone call as I walked into Bayview.

I looked up too see who it was, which was pretty stupid because only one person would call me, and what do ya know? It was Joe calling from the top of the staircase. I smiled at him and ran up the steps, hugging him. "Hey Joey, forget to brush your hair?" I asked, messing up the neat perfection.

"What? Did I?" He asked in shock, pulling out his little mirror and checking for imperfections.

I rolled my eyes, mock punching his arm, "Just kidding Joe, I dont think it's possible for you to do that."

He rubbed his arm, looking at me as if he were hurt, sniffling, he said, "I don't know why I'm friends with you when all you do is beat me up."

"I don't know why your friends with her either," I heard a naisly voice say, "She's gross!"

I turned slightly on my heel to see who said it, no surprise, Nicole, Anderson, that is. The biggest bitch in this whole school, and Demi's bestfriend, who, no surprise, was standing right next to her. She nodded her head slightly at me, with an apology in her eyes.

I groaned, more annoyed at my sister then at Nicole, not that it mattered. "What do you want?"

Nicole smiled sweetly, well, as sweetly as possible for HER. "I need too want something to talk you, Cyrus?"

Demi winced at the sound of our last name, but didn't say anything to defend either of us.

"Oh! Nicole, I've been looking for you!" Joe said in desperation.

Her eyes brightened with delight, everybody knew Nicole was with Joe.

Joe smiled cutely at her and continued, "The devil called, he wants his demend back."

I cracked a smile at Joe's stupid attempt of a joke, pulling my binder up to cover my smirk. I even saw Demi try to hide a giggle. Everybody loved Joe...well, everybody besides Nicole now.

"Funny." She said, flipping her hair and walking away, like only a popular could, with Demi following in suit.

When she was well out of hearing range, Joe put up his hand. "Highfive, sista'."

I slapped my hand with his, giggling. "Come on, we can't be late for Gym again, Mr. Malloney will flip."

I said, pulling him by the hand we highfived with.

He groaned, "Greaaat."


	2. Chapter 2

Several eyes landed on us as we burst into the gym, Mr. Malloney's being one of them. But, just as we crossed the threshold, the bell rang.

"Ah, sweet victory." Joe said as he walked over to his floor spot.

I shook my head while giggling as I walked over to my own spot. My eyes couldn't help but seek out Nick, as they always did. And, once I found him, I saw him flirting with several other girls. Nicole being on of them. See, now, if I was a GOOD sister, I'd tell Demi, but seeing as how I'm me, I'm just going to watch all there worlds crumble infront of them. Cruel? You have no idea.

"Anderson! Back to your spot!" I heard Mr. Malloney shout, which made me grin involuntarily.

Her head sprang up, shooting daggers at our teacher. "What are we? Five? Chill out old man," she said before rolling her eyes and turning back to Nick, nothing but smiles for him.

You could visibly see Mr. Malloney's face turn red with anger. "Anderson, I'm not telling you again. Floor spot."

She turned her head back towards him, annoyance clear on her face. "And what if I dont wanna?"

"You know your way to the deans office, dont you?" he asked, smirking at the classes "ohhhhs".

Her eyes narrowed even more, if thats possible, which, yes, looked as ridiculous as it sounds. She stood up, and walked over to the door without another word, and, just like that, she was gone.

Applause broke out, me being the ringleader on that one, the only person who wasn't clapping was Taylor Lautner, but he was in love with her, so hes not a human in my book.

But, as I looked around, I saw even Nick was clapping, which made me smile from ear-to-ear.

-oh, wait...two people weren't clapping, but Joe was dancing, so it fits.

Mr. Malloney was blushing and bowing at this standing ovation, yes, some of us were standing.

"Okay! Okay! Settle down, guys. Yes, I know we all love embarrassing that bitch-uh-forget you heard that. But, now its time to get into your square dancing groups. Come on! Square the sets!" He said, throwing in two claps of his hands to show he meant business.

I looked around questioningly, last time we had gym, two days ago, I was absent, so I didnt have a square yet. I jogged over to Mr. Malloney, throwing my hair into a pony tail on my way. "Um..Mr. Malloney?"

He scratched the back of his head, turning around. "Whats up, Cyrus?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "I was absent last class, so I didn't get assigned a square."

"Same here," I heard someone say from behind me. I turned to look behind me, seeing Nick Jonas, and quickly looking back at my teacher, feeling the blush spread across my already rosy cheeks.

He looked between us, then checked his papers hurridly. "Ah, right, excellent. You two are partners in square three."

My eyes widen and I heard Nick say, "Partners with Dorkus?" under his breathe.

I felt that stinging in my eyes, but ignored him, turning around, giving him a small smile, then running towards our square to fill in the empty gap.

He didn't join as quickly as I was, but he was there by the time Mr. Malloney shouted, "Circle left!"

As I was walking towards English, I felt somebody tug gently on my hair, I turned, ready to give a lecture, but I just saw Joe, so I gave him a friendly smile and turned around just as he took the place at the my side, elbowing him, I asked, "What was that for?"

He elbowed me back and chuckled, "I dont know, I was bored."

I rolled my eyes and looked down. "How could you let me get partnered with your brother?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

He scuffed at that one, "Let you Mi?" He gave me a sideways glance. "You've been crushing on him since seventh grade, I practically did you a favor."

I stopped and looked up at him, watching him pause and turn around to look at me. "What?"

My eyes widened. "Did you just say that right in the middle of the hallway. Where everyone can hear you?" I asked, putting emphisis on everyone.

He rolled his eyes. "Its not like anyones listening to us, come on Miles, your going to be late to English."

I let him drag me to my class, and I actually managed to wave goodbye when we reached my classroom.

As I walked into the room, I felt like everybodys eyes were on me, but I was sure it was my imagination.

When I took my seat and waited for class to begin, Demi turned to look at me. "So I heard your partners with Nick for square dancing, right?" she asked.

I nodded, eyes on my notebook as I continued my random doodling.

"Good, now at least I dont have to worry about_ that._" She said, turning back around.

I bit my tounge. "Y-yea, no worries." I said, giving her a thumbs-up, even though she couldn't see me. What I was going to tell her was that she didn't need to be worried about me, but worried about Nicole, but maybe, just maybe she'll see that for herself. Soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bye Joe!" I called over my shoulder to the brown haired guy slowly making his way through the crowd towards his next class.

As I walked into the girls locker room the overpowering scent of perfume engulfed me. I walked over to my locker and placed my messanger bag down on the bench, turning to the locker, I plugged my combination into the lock and pulled it down. As I swung my locker open, I saw a note behind my sneakers. I picked it up and saw...

"...Miley,

I need to talk to you. Soon.

Its about Lucas...

...and Nick.

Text me.

Demi..."

What would she have to tell me about Lucas...and Nick? They don't get a long. They havn't since they're fight in eighth grade. Crap.

I pulled out my phone and texted Demi,

M:"Whats going on?"

D:"Nick and Lucas are fighting."

M:"Yeah, since eighth grade, tell me something new."

D:"Physically."

M:"What?"

D:"I know, just be at the quad after school."

I flipped my phone shut and put it back into my bag.

What the hell? Ugh, I can't think about this right now. I'll just deal with it after school..I guess.

I pulled my hair into a messy bun and slipped on my yoga pants. Then, I slammed my locker shut, locked it, and walked over to the entrance of the dance studio.

"Okay guys!" I heard Ms. Beautera shout as I stepped into the studio, "Stretch, then were going to bring the guys in, ladies. We are planning on starting the spanish dances, so prepare to get a little...close." She had to repress a giggle at the end.

I heard all the girls squealing at the sound of that, but I just shook my head and rolled my eyes, its not like I wanted to get...close...with any of these guys. Not even Nick. Not after...nevermind.

I leaned down to touch my toes before I started the real stretching, but yelped up in surprise when I felt somebodys hand caress my butt.

"Who would have thought that Dorkus would have such a nice ass?" I heard Josh say in his obnoxious voice.

I turned around with narrowed eyes, my fist balling up into tiny fists. "What do you want, Josh?" I spat at him.

He smirked at how close we were, and I took a giant step back. "Just wanted to say hello to my favorite lady." He said, stepping closer to me.

"Oh, your moms here? Tell her I say hi, kay?" I said in my most fake perky voice. "But in the mean time, back off."


	4. Chapter 4

I heard all of his friends snicker, which brought a smile to my face, and he blushed and glared at me, which made my smile even bigger.

"Why, you have some creepy obsession with my mom or something?" he asked, trying to redeem himself, but with the looks his friends were giving him, it wasn't working.

I felt my nose scrunching, and giving him a weird look, said, "LOL, have a creepy obsession with you're mom? The speciman that gave birth to an annoying creature like yourself?" I paused, looking at his friends laughing at him, and continued, smiling to myself, "Nah, I'm good. But I'm sure if shes desperate to have someone obsess over her, one of you're friends would be thrilled to do the job." After I finished, I smiled at all of them sweetly, and walked away, pleased that I gothis friends to drop their annoying grins, hoping that they'd leave me the hell alone.

Nick, having witnessed my yelling at the boys, came up to me smirking. "That was pretty impressive what you did back there. Well..uh..at least for you, Cyrus." he said. Stumbling over his words a little at the end.

I eyed him strangly, finally dignifying his comment with a responce. "Um..yeah..impressive, I guess, for me."

He realized what he said, and quickly backtracked. "I didn't mean that in-I mean-uh..erm. That wasn't supposed to come out like that." he said, scratching the back of his neck.

I raised myeye brow, surprised that he was actually speaking to me, forget being kind about it. "Um..Okay." I said, starting to turn away from him, but quickly stopping when I remembered the texts with Demi. "Oh! Wait! I heard you're fighting my brother later..mind if I ask the reason?"

He blushed, which left me utterly surpised, and looked down. "Uh..he heard me talking to my friends about something, and, uh..got offended, I guess, and said something, and I said something back, and then it went on for a while, and then...uh..yeah."

I nodded, still confused. "Do you think you can tell me what you said? I might be able to talk him out of it, or at least get David to talk him out of it." I said, sincerely trying to help.

He got all puffed up when I said that, but something about it seemed forced. "I can fight my own battles, I don't need some loser doing it for me."  
And just like that, my first actual conversation with Nick Jonas ended.

My immediate reaction was tears, but I had to fight a little bit to keep them down.

Then, I was angry.

What the frig had I done to him? Its not like I was mean or anything!

Whatever, I thought to myself, He's just a jerk Miley, just a jerk.

"Okay, class!" Ms. Beautera shouted after flirting with the guys teacher. "Me and Mr. Alancolly are going to take turns shouting out names, and then the one who didn't shout the first name, will shout the second name and so on, okay?" she asked us.

No one said anything, so she took our silence as a yes and started. "Selena Gomez." she said.

"Zac Efron." said Mr. Alancolly.

"Ashley Tisdale"

"David Henry"

"Oh, and guys, as soon as we call your name, go stand by your partner." Mrs. Beautera called.

"Emily Osmet"

"Cole Sprouse"

I stopped paying attention for a while, what was the point, anyway? Until I heard..

"Miley Cyrus"

"Nick Jonas"

"Brenda Song"

"Eric Wolfe"

Woe! Did they just say what I think they said? No! Hes walking over to me! No, no, no! Breathe, Miley, brea-

"Um..hi.." He said when he reached me.

But I just smiled politely at him, stuck in my own babbling brain.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, guys," Ms. Beautera said, "Now, with these dances you're going to have to get very close and intimite, so were going to let you talk for a while to test each other out and see if theres any _real_ problems with you're matching, other wise, were planning on actually starting the dances tomorrow. So, go on, your partner won't bite."

I was playing with my cuticles, but I glanced shyly at Nick, lightly smiling when I found him doing the same.

He ran his hand through his curly hair, "Sorry I was rude to you before, I dont know why I did that." he said, scratching his arm.

I rolled my eyes, "Save it, Nick. I figured out what you're trying to do." When I said that, he looked shocked, and got ready to defend himself when I continued. "You're trying to make a good impression on me for Demi, but guess what."

He gave me a weird look and shrugged, so I continued. "Demi doesn't care what I think. So just stop with this act, we'll do good on the dance, and work with each other so we can ace this unit, and then you can go back to ignoring me and acting like I don't exist, okay?" I asked him, giving him a fierce look.

His face scrunched up, and his next sentence came out like he was confused. "I'm not trying to make a good impression on you for Demi, Miley. I'm trying to make a good impression on you, for you."

After he said, we actually got to talking, like we were old-time friends. I teased him, he teased me. Ya know, stuff me and Joe would do, and, well, it actually felt...right. Like maybe us being paired together wasn't just an accident..it was..fate?

After that class, I quickly got changed and followed Nick to the quad, surprised that he was still talking to me, because I thought he'd want to keep his rep all good.

Once we got there, Lucas gave us an annoyed look."Miley," he said, looking straight at me. "Get away from him."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No, Lucas, what is this about? It seems really stupid and I think you should all just take a step back and relax." I told him, sounding every bit as serious as I intended too.

"You don't want to know what this is about, Mi." Lucas told me, giving me a stern look and nodding off into the direction of the exit, "Please just go home, and I'll explain later.

"No!" I exclaimed, turning to Nick. "Please tell me what this is about, Nick, Please."

Lucas came over and got in between us, "You really want to know what this is about? Do you, really?" He looked pretty scary, so I just nodded and he continued. "Nick was talking to Kevin about how he 'got it in' with every girl in school, and how it was time for him to 'move on' to the next school, when Joe but in and said "You havnt "gotten it in' with Miley, Nick, so shut up."" He stopped to pause to look over at Nick, like he actually wanted to kill him, and it all sunk in. Oh no. "Amd then Nick said, "Miley, as in, Cyrus? Shes probably just as easy as her twin sister, consider it done by the end of this week." And then Cody bet him fifty bucks that he couldn't 'nail you' by the end of this week, and Nick, being the arrogant jerk like he is, accepted." As Lucas finished, he gave me a kind look, and said in a stern voice, "Now, Miley, go home."

It clicked. How could I have been so stupid? Like a popular would ever actually want to be friends with me. What the hell was I thinking.

I turned to Nick, all the anger at myself immdeitatly finding a new target in him. I started walking closer to him, my hands turning into fists with each step closer I got. "What the hell, Nick? Really? Did you seriously think I wouldn't find out? Did you really just suspect I would just give myself over to you because you were being a little nice to me? I'm nothing like my slut of a sister, and you really need to learn that I'm not afraid to beat the crap out of you myself, I don't need my big brother to do it for me."

But, right as I was about to swing at him, somebody grabbed my hand, I turned around to see how it was.

"Let go of me, Joe." I said through my teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

He looked at me sharply. "No, Miley. He's not worth it, besides you'll regret it later. Come on, I'll take you out to ice cream." he told me.

I nodded reluctantly, and began to let him drag me away when Nicole popped up. "Yeah, Cyrus," she said, "You don't want us to see you go completely crazy, do you? And you don't want to damage the beautiful face your in love with." As she finished she glanced at Nick so the topic of her statement was obvious.

I shot daggers at Nick, following her gaze, then looked back at her, just as I started to speak, Joe cut me off. "Would you just shut the hell up, Nicole? No one likes you. I mean seriously, people are only friends with you because people are afraid of you."

Nicole looked hurt by his comment, and I thought I actually saw her eyes water, but she held them back, turning back to her bitchy mood immediately. "Oh, really, Jonas? Because everyone knows you're in love with you're one and only friend, whos in love with your brother, whos in love with her sister. Whos in love with you. You're whole love square you got going on here is really lame, and you two nerds should just get together and make nerdy babies, and let the cool kids figure they're situation themselves."

Joe looked at her shocked, dropped my arm, turned around and ran out, like she was right..but..she couldn't be right. Could she? Oh, I'll deal with that later, right now, I have to deal with her.

"Nicole, listen, you're such a bitch, Joe was right, and everybody knows it. Maybe that is a true love square, but you're not involved it. You're not involved in any love relations because nobody loves you, no body even likes you. You should really move." I said, thinking I was finished, but quickly remembered what else I had to say and smiled sweetly. "And I dont love Nick, you do."

I looked at Lucas. "The only way I'm going is if you come with me." I told him.

He looked back at Nick, then looked at me and nodded. He walked over to me and took my hand, "Lets go." he said.

As we were leaving, we recieved all the stares and whispers celebritys would get, but I pretended I didn't care. I let go of Lucas' hand and walked faster to his car.

"Lets go get some ice cream." I suggested as he unlocked the door and I got in.

He smiled and nodded like it was an amazing idea, "Alright, we'll go to Carvel."


	7. Chapter 7

"Mmmm, Lucas, that was so good." I said between bites. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "No problem, Mi. It's fun to see you devour food."

I hit him across the head and heard the doorbell ring. "Got it!" We both shouted and raced to the door.

He beat me by a milisecond and opened. "Cyrus res-", he started to say, but stopped when he saw who it was.

I stepped over too see who it was, and clenched my fists. "What the hell do you want, Nicholas? I'm in no mood too see you right now." I told him between clenched teeth.

"Please, Miley," he started,"Just let me talk. Let me ex-"

I took a step closer to him, "What is it, Nick? Havn't given up on that god damned bet of yours, is that? Is that why you're showing up at my door? Just go away, I seriously don't want too see you, and Joe's not here to save you're 'pretty face' this time." As I finished, I slammed the door in his face, hearing his continous knocking, I turned around barralled up the stairs, leaving all the noise, running, running towards my room.

(Nick's POV)

I kept knocking on the door, it felt like hours, but it was probably more like minutes. I don't even know why I care, its just Miley Cyrus. Maybe its for Demi, or maybe...nah!

Anyway, I kept knocking, and finally a drunk Mr. Cyrus opened the front door. "What do ya want boy? Demitria aint' here." He stammered out.

I looked at him, shocked, sure everyone knew Mr. Cyrus was a drunk, I mean yeah, it was a small town, things got around pretty quickly, but...to actually witness him without his facade up, it was well..strange. "Um...yes..sir, I know sir..I..uh..I'm looking for M-Miley, sir." I finally got out.

"What do you want to see her for, boy? You tryna sleep around with both my daughters now? I don't appreciate that boy, you might as well get on home." He told me, looking pretty scary. I didn't know what to do. I've never been put in this type of situation before, parents are supposed to be stable, is this what Miley and Demi go through everyday?

I took a deep breath. "Um..No, Mr. Cyrus, I made a mistake with Miley. I..uh..hurt her, and I'd like a chance to fix it, please, sir, please." I finally got the courage to say.

He stumbled over the threshold, I finally got to see a full view of him, robe tied around his big beer belly, vodka and orange juice in his hand, pajama pants. Well..I see the kids get there moms looks...

He looked down, falling over himself, then looked back up at me. "Demi...ya see..Demi's a catch son, you probably got something good with her that you shouldn't waste, I mean she's beautiful, why would you want to waste you're time on Miley? She..I mean..I'm probably not supposed to say this since I'm her father and all that bull shit, but she aint' nothing special, she just 'nother one of them sluts yall boys like to sleep 'round with. My opinion, don't waste ya time on her, and don't hurt Demi, she.." He looked at me with affection for his favorite daughter in her eyes and got all teary. "Shes my baby girl."

I nodded like I understood, which I most certainly didn't. I mean Demi's the slut, Miley's the kind, beautiful, angeli-what the hell am I thinking? Demi's my girlfriend. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I looked back at Mr. Cyrus."I understand sir, but I'd still like a chance to apologize to Miley, please."

She shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, stepping out of the way for me to go in, and I ran up the stairs I saw Miley run up when I was looking through the window on they're door.

(Miley's POV)

I had my razor in my hand, ready to start tearing into the skin that I had torn up so much before when my door slammed open, I jumped up, thinking it was my dad ready for another beating, but when Nick ran to me, I was utterly shocked.

"Miley!" he shouted at me, eyes zeroing in on my razor. "Drop it!" he demanded of me.

I felt dizzy, the pills taking affect, but I just smirked lightly at him, feeling myself sway. "What am I? A dog?" I asked before everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, if your reading, please please pllleeaaseee review it. Sorry, I just really, truly loving what you guys think of it. It all means soosoosoooo much to me. If you only have a short time, or are not a woman/man(dont discriminate) of many words, just write it one-worded. Okay, so thats it. Enjoyy.**

**xoxo, Mary **

(Nick's POV)

I sat by Miley's bed, slightly shaking. What if she never woke up? What if I was too late? What if-stop Nick! You can't think like that. She'll be fine. Why do you care anyway? I asked myself. Two days ago, you couldn't care less about her, you thought she was that smart, annoying girl. Now shes...amazing. Beautiful, funny...everything I wanted. And if she never woke up...everything I could never have...

(Demi's POV)

So...Nick loves Miley...what the hell...I don't get it. I made myself everything he could want me to be..and he wants her? That's retarded. But I don't blame her. I mean...Miley's beautiful, funny, sweet, that's why I love her so much. That's the only reason I'm really friends with Nicole, so I can know what shes up to and not let her near Miley. That's the reason I let daddy do what...whatever he wants to me. It's all for her. And now shes gone and gotten herself in a damn hospital bed on the brink of death. What the hell is wrong with this girl?

(Joe's POV)

NO, Miley! She can't..she can't be dieing! I love her..more than anything in the world. More than life itself. More than my family. How can she do this to herself? I've loved her for so long, and I've never told her..maybe its my fault. Maybe she would have felt the same way as me. Maybe she would have gotten over Nick...maybe...

(Mr. Cyrus' POV)

"After all I do for you damn kids! Give you a roof! Give you food! You go and try to kill yourself? What is this? It's ridiculous!" I said taking a drink from my translucent orange glass.

"Shut up." Lucas told me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Excuse me, boy?"

He stood up, his hands balling into fists. But Mitchell was faster, standing up and walking closer to me "He said shut up! I'm tired of hearing you complain about you're life! I mean seriously, you're life? Have you not seen what you've put us through? What you put Miley through? I'm done being quiet, dad. If I can even call you that anymore. I don't want too! You disgust me. You're the reason my baby sister is in the hospital. Sure, Nick may be the up front and center problem, but you, you go deep, you're the underlying problem, the reason Miley wants to die. The reason she doesn't even know who she is anymore. You." And with that. All three of my coherent kids walked out on me.

(2 Weeks Later)

(Miley's POV)

I opened my eyes, rolling them around the room because I couldn't move my neck, couldn't even move my head. I was in a bright room, with plain walls, a small television in the corner, and a desk next to my bed. The bed I was in was white, or at least, the blanket was.

I heard someone breathing, so I looked over, surprised to see Nick, with his eyes closed. I tried to call his name, but I couldnt get anything out when I opened my mouth, I tried to pick up my hand to touch him, but I couldn't move. I couldn't move anything.

The door opened then, a short african americn lady with short hair came in, stunned to see me a wake, then a smile spread across her face, "Well good morning, sleeping beauty." She said too me. I looked her up and down and saw she was wearing nurses slacks. Where am I?

"H-" I tried to get out, but had to clear my throat to try again, "How did I get here, where am I?" after I spoke the words, I saw Nick start to stirr, and see him blink a couple of times, when he saw my opens open, he jumped up.

"Miley!" he shouted excitedly.

The nurse came rushing over, stopping Nick before he could hug me, "Mr. Jonas," she said, "I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room with the rest of Ms. Cyrus' family." she told him, nodding to the door.

He nodded, eyes wide. "Of course, Tanya, but could I have a moment with Miley first? I havn't spoken to her in two weeks, I miss her." He told 'Tanya', she eyed him carefully, then nodded reluctantly, leaving the room.

Then Nick turned to me, eyes calming down. "Miley.." he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

I looked at him questioningly, I don't remember anything. He hasn't spoken to me in two weeks? Why? Had we been fighting? Wait..why had we been talking? And he..he missed me? Ugh, damnit! My head hurt. I tried to lift up my head again when I realized he was still waiting for my response. "N-Nick?"

He sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness!" he said, rushing over to me, and taking my head in his hands. "Miley, you have no idea how worried I've been about you. The doctors, they said, that..you might never wake up."

I could feel my face scrunching up, due to my confussion, and said, "Why were you worried about me? We don't talk Nick. We barely look at each other. The only time we see each other a side from school is when you're picking up Demi and I'm going out."

He nodded, like everything was perfectly clear no, while too me, it was all a jumble.

"You don't remember the last few we-well, days to you, I guess, do you?" he asked, eyeing me like I might suddenly remember something vitally important.

I thought for a moment, I remembered, yelling at somebody...Nicole? That'd made sense. But..Nick? Why? I brought my hands too my face, realizing I could know move them, and covered it. "My head hurts."

He gently nudged my hands away from my face so we could cup it in his hands and then stared into my eyes. "Miley, I did something bad. Very bad." He paused, thinking something over. "Well, I hadn't done it, yet. But, I was planning on it. And you're probably thinking, 'what does this have to do with me?' but, it has everything to do, because I was going to do it too you."

My eyes widened, of there own accord, and stared at him.

"Miley, I was going to make you have sex with me. I-"

He got cut off cause I snorted, and when he gave me a strange look, I could feel my insides tingle. "Nick, that wouldn't have taken much effort on your part." I saw a grin start to grow on his face, so I quickly said, "But, uh..continue!"

He took a deep breath, and looked me steadily in the eye, again. "No interuptions this time, okay?" He took my silence as an acceptance and continued. "I was doing it because of a bet. It wasn't because I liked you. Just simply to prove something. And, Lucas had heard the bet being made, and got mad, so we we're going to fight, but, me and you..we're paired for something in dance, and we walked to the quad together, and Lucas told you everything, you tried to hit me, Joe stopped you, Nicole got involved, you tried to hit her, but Lucas stopped you that time and took you to Carvel or something. I came to you're house, and we got into an arguement. Then you slammed the door and ran up stairs, and took a lot of drugs that you had gotten from somewhere, I tried to get in and talk too you, but you're dad wouldn't let me in for a while, and then when he finally did, it was too late."

Only one part of what he said really upset me. The 'it wasn't because I liked you' part. I know it shouldn't have been my biggest concern, but it bothered me. It's not like I ever thought he did, but just hearing the confirmation bothered me more than it should have. I could finally move my head, so I worked it out of Nick's hold and looked down.

I guess he realized something, or everything, he said upset me, because he looked down and thought for a while.

After a while he looked back up and brought my chin up with one of his fingers. "I didn't like you, Miley. But, after doing nothing but stare you for the past two weeks, I love you."

I looked up and we locked eyes again.


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly, it all came back too me. The square dancing, the spanish dances, the quad, everything. I slapped his hand away from my face. "Fridays come and gone, Nick."

He looked at me, seemingly confused. "You lost you're bet." I told him.

He rolled his eyes out of annoyance and said. "Miley, I love you. I don't want to have sex with you..well..not for that reason. But, thats not the point. I want to be with you. Not because of that stupid bet."

"I-" the nurse cut me off, walking in and saying, "Mr. Jonas, we have to run the tests now."

He looked at her frantically, she must have seen the panic in his eyes, and misinterperted it. "Don't worry, its just to make sure everythings okay. We should be able to release her tomorrow."

He looked at me, then back at her, nodded, and left.

(The next day)

Lucas was wheeling me out of the hospital in my borrowed wheel chair, and, to my surprise, and dismay, everyone was waiting for me outside.

"Miley!" Demi called, rushing over and giving me a tight hug. "I was so worried about you! I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm so happy you're-"

"C-cant br-breath." I said, trying to manuver my way out of her tight embrace.

She imediately released me and looked at me with wide eyes. "Sorry!"

I smiled weakly at her, "Its okay, Dems." I said.

Mitchell came up next to her, with Emily, his girlfriend, on the other side of him. "Miley," he smiled. "We we're all so worried, we...I...well...didn't know if you were going to make it and..." he let his words drift off, and came over to hug me lightly.

After he let me go, Emily came over and gave me a tentative hug, seeing as how we didn't know each other very well. "Its good to say you're eyes open, Miley."

I smiled at her, then looked around at everybody else.

Everybody else who loved me.

Who truly cared.

And then I saw Nick.

**Sorry I havn't posted in a couple of days, a lot of stuff has been going on and I was having som serious writers block. Anyway, pleaseee review guys. I can't keep writing if you don't. At least three reviews for the next one.**

**OH! And Eric, if you're reading this. You neeeeed tooo teeextt meee. I'll explain why I havn't texted you since Wednesday.**

**xoxo, Mary(:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Woww...I havn't updated this in a while...hmm...I wonder why...couldn'tget3louseyreviews...whatever. I'm doing this for people who actually want it...so enjoy..**

Once he saw me starring at him, I could tell he started to feel self conscience, because he started scratching the back of his neck, a nervous habit that Demi had overanalized with me so much that I almost laughed that I had brought it out of him.

"Hi Miley." He said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over all of us.

I put on my best fake smile, and replied with, "Hey Nick, you didn't have to come."

What I said had effected him a lot, for reasons I didn't quite understand, and he didn't have a reply for it, obviously caught off guard.

Demi cleared her throat, sensing the awkward silence looming in the distance, and said, "Miley, Nick has been very worried about you. You should be polite."

At first I was shocked, not just at her chastising my rudeness, but because, as she had informed after they were done with the tests, Nick had broken up with her...for me...

Then, I was angry. I mean, think about it, I just got out of the hospital, after trying, and almost succeding, to commit suicide, because of this boy! And now everybody was all like, "Oh Miley, he loves you, be nice, blahblahblah." What? Did they all forget the last four weeks or so?

I got up from my chair, shakily, with Lucas trying to push me back down, and looked at them.

"Do any of you remember that I just tried to commit suicide?" I asked. When they all just looked down, I continued. "That's what I thought. You all are ridiculous."

I turned and started walking, and, very-me-like, fell.

At least it was a graceful fall, landing on my knees. I put my hands on the ground, and tried to heave myself up, realizing too late that I hadn't regained even half of my strength. So, I started to sob. Not because I was hurt. But, because I was embarrassed and upset and angry and I just wanted to go home.

I felt someone pick me up in there arms, and I turned my head to find Nick, in his beautiful glory, carrying me to his car.

At first, I fought him, seeing as how he was the enemy. I squirmed, kicked, punched, I even tried biting him, but...it didn't work.

When I remembered that he was three times stronger than me when I was at my best state, I stopped and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Where are you taking me?" I demaned.

He looked down at me, and I swear, he chuckled at the expression on my face. I was contemplating fighting again, when he said. "Taking you somewhere far away from your family. Where _we_ can really talk. Without any interuptions."

Everything in my mind went blank. Was he kidnapping me? Or...saving me? "What if I dont want to talk?"

He rolled his eyes again. Damn. He was really starting to piss me off. "Then you can listen, or, work on your listening skills, since I can see thats something your not really big on."

**Cliff-hanger? Oh yes. I'm not going to give you a set number of reviews, because I probably wont get it anyway. But..if you do leave a review; answer these questions:**

**1. Who's your favorite character?**

**2. What was your favorite part of _this _chapter?**

**3. Where do you think Nick's taking Miley?**

**4. What do you think they'll talk about?**

**5. What would you like to see happen?**

**6. Do fish have a tail?**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I know I sound like a broken record player, but I reallyreallyreally would appreciate reviews. I get a bunch of alerts, and if you can read the story, why can't you leave a review? MERPP. Sorry..enjoyyyyy..**

I guess I had fallen asleep because a sharp turn jostled me. "Nick..." I said, momentarily confused.

He looked over at me and I saw a half-smile form on his lips. "Hey sleepy head. Don't worry. We're almost there."

"Where is there?" I asked, remembering.

He looked back at the road, his smile growing. "What fun would it be if I told you?"

I rolled my eyes, why did he have to make this difficult. "It'd make it a whole lot more fun for me."

He clicked on the radio and rap music immediately filled the car, he started nodding a long with it and said, "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

I could feel my eyes narrow in disgust, momentarily dropping the subject. "Can you change this?" I asked.

I pressed another button and an oldies station came on. "Not a fan of Lil Wayne?"

I shook my head. "First off, he needs to go back to English class. It's litte. Not "lil". And what type of name is "Little Wayne"? Who names there kids that?"

He just shook his head and continued driving.

Wow.

These subjects were dropping like flys.

All of a sudden _Wild World_ by Cat Stevens came on. My _favorite _song came on. I started singing along.

"Oh baby, baby its a wild world. And I'll always remember you just like a-"

"Wow, Miley..you can really sing," Nick told me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Back when I was ten, I stayed with my aunt for a summer."

I saw his eyebrows furrow from his profile. "So?"

"Demi never told you?" I asked, not waiting for a response, I continued, "Our aunt's Reba McEntire."

We had reached a parking lot, and he pulled into a spot. He turned off the radio and looked at me. "Who's Reba McEntire? Sounds familiar."

I could feel my mouth drop open and I stuttered my response. "She has her own show, country singer, short brown hair." When he didn't reply I said, "I can't believe you've _never_ heard of her."

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Oh, well. You'll have to show me her music one day. Anyway...were here."

**Question's:**

**Where do you think Nick took Miley?**

**What do you think they'll talk about?**

**Nick has never heard of Reba McEntire?**

**What's your favorite song and and who's your favorite singer?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope ya like it..**

I looked around, automatically realizing where we were, and I wrapped my arms around myself out of shear reflex, "Nick, why did you bring me to a cemetary?"

He gave me a look I'd never seen him wear before.

A very, very sad one.

"I'm taking you to meet my bestfriend," he told me in a shaky voice.

My eyes widened and I put my hand on his arm. "You don't have to do this, Nick," I told him.

He put his other hand on mine and said, "Yes, I do. It may help to explain to you why I act the way I do, even though I know its no excuse, it'll help you understand me more."

I nodded and took my hand off of his arm, opening my door and stepping out, I asked, "What happened?"

I walked over to my side of the car and took my hand, and leading me through the graveyard he started his story.

**I know, this is the shortest thing ever, like, its realllly short, but I wanted to end it there for now because...I did.**

**Question's:**

**1. What do you think happened to Nick's bestfriend?**

**2. Do you think Miley will see another side of Nick?**

**3. Will she like what she see's?**


End file.
